<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I say something crazy? by Ly_chan415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576774">Can I say something crazy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415'>Ly_chan415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Boys In Love, Cute, Disney Songs, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Smut, Oifuta living together, Oikawa loves Frozen way too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well I like to think it is, Why Did I Write This?, frozen, i tried i really did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a bit of a Frozen fanatic. Just a bit. Okay, maybe not just a bit. But Futakuchi Kenji loves his boyfriend with all his heart, Frozen obsession and all. </p><p>Although hearing Oikawa sing Frozen songs everywhere and every day is something Futakuchi could live without.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I say something crazy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘LET IT GOOOO, LET IT GOOOO, CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOREEEE!’ </p><p>‘Oikawa-san, chucking bits of paper with a blanket tied to your back and singing on top of the sofa will not make you Elsa. You’re going to break our sofa.’ </p><p>‘Fine. Kenji-kun pass me some ice cubes from the fridge, they’re similar enough to snow.’ </p><p>‘Are you trying to break down our apartment?’ </p><p>‘If I do, I’ll build an ice castle to live with you. With my magical powers.’ </p><p>‘How about no.’ </p><p>‘How about yes?’</p><p>‘Oh hello Iwaizumi-san, sorry for calling you, but do you happen to have a spare room where I can sleep in when Oikawa-san destroys our apartment? I can share your bedroom? Wonderful thanks. Bye.’</p><p>‘Futakuchi Kenji did you just-’ </p><p>‘Yes. So don’t get out the ice cubes and help me peel the potatoes here.’ </p><p>‘Fine.’ </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> ‘Do you wanna build a snowman?’ </p><p>‘Oikawa-san, it’s August.’ </p><p>‘Yeah but that can’t stop me.’ </p><p>‘I think that the fact that there is no snow and it’s like 40°C outside might stop you.’ </p><p>‘I’ll just use my magical powers-’</p><p>‘Which you don’t have.’ </p><p>‘Kenji-kun stop destroying my hopes and dreams!’ </p><p>‘Go away Oikawa-san.’ </p><p>‘Okay bye.’ </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>‘FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER-’ </p><p>‘You will shut up. Please and thank you.’ </p><p>‘Rude. You love my singing.’ </p><p>‘I can sing anything better than you.’ </p><p>‘Then try!’</p><p>‘’Cause for the first time in forever, there’ll be music, there’ll be light~’ </p><p>‘-FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRR I’LL BE DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHTTTT~~~’ </p><p>‘Tooru-san you ruined it.’ </p><p>‘I was definitely better.’ </p><p>‘Lies.’ </p><p>‘You have to admit it.’ </p><p>‘There’s nothing to admit because I was better.’ </p><p>‘Hmph. I guess I have to sing more to prove my worth.’ </p><p>‘Tooru-san shut up. We are not having a karaoke battle.’ </p><p>‘But-’ </p><p>‘Please don’t.’ </p><p>‘Kenji-kun.’ </p><p>‘...Fine. One more song.’ </p><p>‘Great! LET IT GOOOOOO-’ </p><p>‘Never mind. Shut up.’ </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>‘Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz,And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer~~~’ </p><p>‘Tooru-san, it’s already Autumn. Summer’s over.’ </p><p>‘It’s always summer for me!’ </p><p>‘No. Anyway move your hands, you need to wash the plates.’ </p><p>‘I actually hate washing the dishes, can we swap?’ </p><p>‘Tooru-san, I washed and dried the dishes yesterday. So no.’ </p><p>‘I’m really sorry about that Kenji-kun, I didn’t mean to! I just didn’t notice the time and it turned out to be really late when I finished my serves, you know. I really didn’t mean to come home that late, I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise.’ </p><p>‘It’s fine. But please come back early tomorrow. I miss spending time with you.’</p><p>‘...I love you Kenji-kun.’ </p><p>‘I do too. Now the dishes, please.’ </p><p>‘Dammit.’ </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Just as he promised, Oikawa came home as early as he could for the following days, and on Friday evening, he suggested that they watched a movie together. Futakuchi agreed and they both ended up on the couch, cuddling with each other, bowl of popcorn between them as the movie started. Anna and Elsa popped up on the screen, and Oikawa waved his arms around to match young Elsa’s movements as she showed off her icy powers, including some disturbing sound effects. Futakuchi could only roll his eyes. They had watched this movie together too many times. Futakuchi couldn’t say that he didn’t like this film, in fact it was amazing and he also loved Elsa, but sometimes, his boyfriend’s obsession with the film was overwhelming. </p><p>‘Kenji-kun, pay attention.’ Said man nuzzled into his side, and Futakuchi pushed the man away gently to rest his head on Oikawa’s right shoulder. He entangled his left hand with Oikawa’s right as he settled into a more comfortable position. </p><p>‘I am, Tooru-san.’ </p><p>‘You’re lying. You were spacing out just now, one of my favorite songs is coming up, sing with me. Be Elsa!’ </p><p>‘You love every single one of the songs in this film, you can’t really call this your favorite-’ </p><p>‘Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaann?’ </p><p>Futakuchi sighed, and listened to Oikawa sing, putting in the occasional lines of Elsa’s to match the film. They knew all of the songs and most of the lines in the movie, so they could both reenact the scenes with no problems. </p><p>They continued to watch, Oikawa quietening down when the song finished, but bursting right back into singing ‘For the first time in forever’. Futakuchi smiled and sang Elsa’s parts. The songs, if Oikawa wasn’t the one singing them, were fantastic.  </p><p>‘Kenji-kun, next song, Love is an Open Door! I hate the guy but I love the song. Do you wanna do Anna?’ </p><p>‘Yes. I will not be Hans. Never.’ </p><p>‘I hate him so much. He sucks.’ </p><p>‘Like you?’ </p><p>‘Hey!’ </p><p>‘I’m joking, you’re actually a great boyfriend.’ </p><p>‘You being this sweet is scary, this isn’t good for my heart.’ </p><p>‘Shut up, I’m singing now.’ </p><p>‘Sorry.’ </p><p>‘ “Okay, can I just, say something crazy?” ’<br/>
‘ “I love crazy!” ’<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>They sang along to the film, lines already memorized. They were in a fit of giggles as they sang, sounding stupid. They were both stupid dorks. Oikawa was an even more stupid dork. But Futakuchi still loved him. Futakuchi chuckled as he briefly remembered the time they first went on a date just to watch the film.</p><p>‘ “Love is an open door...” ’</p><p>The song came to a close and Futakuchi leaned back into the cushions, proud of his perfect singing. He even nailed the high notes! He couldn’t say the same for Oikawa, however, and he glanced over at the other man to see how well he thought he did.</p><p>Oikawa, surprisingly, wasn’t stopping with copying the film, which was slightly strange, because he usually mumbled the lines under his breath rather than saying them properly out loud. </p><p>‘ “Can I say something crazy?” ’</p><p>Futakuchi waited expectantly for the following lines.</p><p>‘ “Will you marry me?” ’</p><p>Futakuchi laughed.</p><p>‘ “Can I say something even crazier?” ’</p><p>They both fell silent to wait for Anna to speak.</p><p> ‘ “Yes!” ’</p><p>Futakuchi looked triumphant with his wonderful finish and synchronization with Anna. He should’ve had the role of Anna, he would’ve been amazing.</p><p>He was so engrossed watching Elsa and Anna argue that he didn’t notice what Oikawa was doing. He didn’t notice Oikawa slowly taking his left hand. He didn’t notice Oikawa getting something out from his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped when he felt something cold and small slide onto his fourth finger. He looked down. </p><p> </p><p>There was a gold ring. </p><p> </p><p>Futakuchi gasped and looked at the older man, who was nervously smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Did Oikawa Tooru seriously just propose to me using Frozen to help him, or is this a prank? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The clock ticked as they sat there for a few moments, Futakuchi staring at the metal band on his finger while Oikawa regarded his reaction. </p><p>The film was forgotten and faded into the back, Elsa and Anna arguing was muted down into a faint buzz. It was the first time they stopped paying proper attention to the movie. Oikawa scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, but continued to stare at Futakuchi seriously. Futakuchi couldn’t speak; he was scared of how his boyfriend was going to react to whatever he said. </p><p> Eventually, the taller man licked his dry lips and asked softly,</p><p>‘...Are you sure that you want to?’ </p><p>The younger boy was at a loss for words. He looked back down at the piece of gold, sparkling and new on his fourth finger. </p><p>The ring was a perfect fit for him. </p><p>He didn't care if it was a prank or not.</p><p>Futakuchi breathed in shakily. He stared right back at Oikawa’s eyes, and as if he decided on something, he laced their fingers together and crashed Oikawa into a tight hug. Oikawa groaned as Futakuchi fell on top of him, but didn’t mind. The boy was much lighter than him anyways, he wasn’t heavy at all. Futakuchi snuggled against Oikawa’s shoulder, and the latter felt his lips mumbling something close to his ear, but far enough to catch the soft whispering.</p><p>‘....s.’</p><p>‘What?’ </p><p> </p><p><i>‘Yes.’</i> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>‘Since we were being Hans and Anna, are you gonna betray me?’ </p><p>‘I won’t! I just wanted to use the bit to propose, I never meant it to sound like I was going to trick you-’ </p><p>‘I’m joking, you idiot. But can I still punch you like Anna punched Hans in the movie?’ </p><p>‘No!’ </p><p>'Please?'</p><p>'No! Please don't punch me! I won't pull off a Hans I swear! I'll be Kristoff!'</p><p> ‘Then will you kiss me?’ </p><p>‘...Yes.’ </p><p>--- </p><p>‘I love you.’ </p><p>‘Love you too.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fic, please don't kill me I tried ( ╥ω╥ )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>